Surat Dalam Botol
by L-Ly Three Kazumi
Summary: Sepucuk surat bisa mengantarkanku padamu. Sebuah fanfic yang kupersembahkan untuk keluargaku tercinta, Shuamarillys SV-03, khususnya Papi The Portal Transmission-19. Kuharap kalian menyukai fic ini. Read and review, please?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/General

Pair: The Cutest Pair Ever, Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga

…

L-Ly Three Kazumi

Presents

.

Surat Dalam Botol

Kupersembahkan Dengan Penuh Semangat Masa Muda Untuk Keluargaku Tercinta

**Shumarillys SV-03**

.

_Check It Out, Minna~_

_._

"Eh? Apa itu?" gumam Hinata sambil berjalan ke garis antara pasir pantai dengan air laut. Sebuah benda yang berkilauan telihat sedang terapung-apung ringan di pinggir pantai itu. semakin Hinata mendekat, benda itu pun juga semakin mendekati garis pantai karena hempasan ombak. Saat benda tersebut telah berada di daratan, Hinata telah berjongkok dan memungutnya.

"Botol apa ini? Imutnya~. Tidak seperti botol cilup yang biaca dibeli mama," Hinata membolak-balikkan benda yang ternyata adalah botol tersebut. "Ada icinya~. Apa yah…" lanjutnya.

Hinata kemudian membuka penutup botol tersebut dan mencoba meraih apa yang ada di dalam botol itu dengan jari tengahnya. Tapi tetap saja tidak sampai, tangan mungilnya terlalu pendek untuk meraihnya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari lidi atau apa pun yang sekiranya bisa menjangkau isi botol tersebut.

"Ah, itu dia. Emm .." ia melihat seorang anak lelaki mengambil ranting yang tadi dilihatnya. "A..ano .."

Anak lelaki tersebut menoleh saat mendengar Hinata memanggilnya. "Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya.

"A..ano. bica Hinata pinjam sebental lantingnya, Kiba-_kun_?" Kiba meminjamkan Hinata ranting tersebut. Setelah Hinata selesai mengeluarkan isi dari botol tadi ia mengembalikannya pada bocah bernama Kiba tadi.

"A..aligatou, Kiba-_kun_ .."

"Douite, Hinata-_chan_ .." Kiba kemudian berlari ke arah anjing peliharaannya yang dia bawa pada darmawisata TK ini.

"Ini, culat?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Isi botol tersebut adalah secarik kertas yang digulung dengan sangat rapi. Hinata membuka gulungan kertas itu, lalu membaca isinya.

"Cenin, 30 Novembel 20xx. Aku menghanyutkan botol kecayanganku ini agal tidak dipelebutkan lagi oleh kelualgaku. Botol unik ini adalah peninggalan kakekku yang halganya tidak telhitung. Aku halap botol ini bica campai di tangan olang yang baik, dan menghanyutkannya lagi untuk kepelluannya. Aku mau botol ini belmanfaat untuk cemua olang di dunia. Jadi untukmu yang menemukan botol ini, halap hanyutkan kembali ke laut dengan menyeltakan culat belisi halapanmu, ya. Calam hangat, yang punya botol …" Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dibacanya tadi. Tapi ia adalah murid terpintar di TK Konoha, jadi dia tetap dapat menangkap inti suratnya.

"Halapan Hinata, ya?" gumam Hinata. Ia kemudian menengok ke tempat dimana teman-temannya berkumpul. Dan itu mungkin tindakan yang salah, karena …

"Hei, Hinata-_chaaan_. Ikut main pasil, yuuk …" teriak seorang anak berambut _spike_ kuning cerah dengan senyuman manisnya. Ingus yang nampak merosot dari salah satu lubang hidungnya tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

"I..iya, Naluto-_kun_ .." balas Hinata dengan sedikit canggung. Pipinya sedikit memerah mendengar Naruto memanggilnya. "Aha, Hinata tahu halapan Hinata …" kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri sambil menjentikkan tangannya.

Ia kemudian menggerakkan tangan putih mungilnya untuk mengambil alat tulis dan buku dari dalam tas lavender miliknya. Ia mengambil secarik kertas dari buku tersebut, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya.

Mata _amethyst_nya bergerak-gerak mengikuti irama gerakan tangannya sambil tersenyum simpul. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi mulusnya yang tanpa cela. Sesekali ia bergumam mengikuti apa yang ia tulis.

Lima belas menit berlalu, ia telah selesai menuliskan harapannya. Hinata memandangi tulisannya tersebut dengan senyum puas. Ia kemudian menumpuk kertas lama itu dengan kertas miliknya. Kertas milik 'Sang Pemilik Botol' berada di bawah kertas baru yang berisi tulisan Hinata, menggulungnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke botol tersebut.

"Caatnya meluncul. Jaa ne, botol unik .." Hinata melemparkan botol tersebut ke laut lepas sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. "Mudah-mudahan halapanku akan telkabul …"

"Hinata-_chan_, saatnya pulang …" panggil Shizune –_sensei_ pada Hinata. "Ayo kita ke bis …" lanjutnya.

"_Hai' cencei_.."

**0oOo0**

Kelas Genin belum memulai pelajarannya karena Shizune-_sensei_ belum masuk. Keributan sudah tidak bisa dihindari lagi. Ada yang main pesawat-pesawatan, main masak-masak, tidur, baca buku, dan hal-hal lain yang biasa dilakukan oleh anak TK pada umumnya.

"Naluto-_kun_ mana? Dia tidak macuk hali ini?" tanya Hinata kepada teman sebangkunya, Ino dan Sakura.

"Cakuya tadi liat Nayu kok. Tapi tidak tahu dia dimana cekayang. Biacanya kan dia celalu yibut cama Kiba-_kun_ dan Lee .." sahut Sakura.

"Kenapa, Hinata-chan? Ada masayah ya sama Naruto?" kali ini Ino yang bertanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Hinata Cuma melasa ada yang beda dali kelac kita. Telnyata tidak ada Naluto-_kun_ .." jawab Hinata sambil menggaruk pipi _chubby_nya. Keributan kelas itu terganggu dengan teriakan Lee dari luar.

"Cencei dataaang, ayo cemuanya duduk cepatt .." teriak Lee. Sontak para murid TK yang imut-imut itu duduk manis di tempatnya. Author jadi gemas sendiri.

"Ohayou, anak-anak .." sapa Shizune sambil berjalan masuk ke ruang kelas itu. dia menggandeng Naruto di tangan kanannya.

"Ohayou, cencei~" suara cadel nan _cute_ bersahut-sahutan membalas sapaan sensei kesayangan mereka itu.

"Naruto kenapa, sensei?" tanya Kiba, satu-satunya yang tidak cadel di kelas itu.

"Oh iya, begini anak-anak. Hari ini Naruto mau mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada kalian. Naruto .." Shizune mempersilahkan Naruto untuk menjelaskan sendiri.

"Benini teman-teman. _Tou-chan_ku pindah tugas ke Amelika. Jadi _tou-chan_ bilang Nalu halus ikut. Kami akan belangkat siang ini. Makanya Nalu ingin membelikan kalian kenang-kenangan kalena telah menemani Nalu main selama ini. Hiks..maafkan Nalu. N..nalu sebenalnya nggak mau pelgi. Tapi _tou-chan_ bilang kalau ini kehalusan," kata Naruto sambil terisak. Shizune menenangkannya. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, seseorang murid di sudut sana meneteskan air matanya.

Satu-persatu mereka berpelukan dan menerima tanda perpisahan dari Naruto. Yaitu gantungan kunci yang berbentuk wajah Naruto sendiri. Tidak ada yang menangis, tapi kentara kalau mereka semuanya sedih. Sedih karena tidak akan ada lagi yang menjadi biang keributan di kelas Genin ini, selain Kiba dan Lee.

"N..Naluto-_kun_?" ucap Hinata saat gilirannya untuk menerima tanda pamit Naruto. "J..jangan lupakan kami ya..".

"Tentu, Hinata-_chan_.." Naruto memberi Hinata gantungan kunci yang sama dengan yang diberikannya pada teman-temannya yang lain.

"A..aligatou, Hinata pacti menyimpannya .." kata Hinata sambil beranjak dari hadapan Naruto.

"A..ano. Hinata-_chan_?" panggil Naruto lirih. Tapi Hinata sudah tidak mendengarnya karena ia telah duduk di tempatnya yang berada di sudut belakang sebelah kanan.

**0oOo0**

Semenjak itu, Hinata tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Naruto. Ia merindukannya, itu pasti. Tapi Hinata tidak mau menjadi seseorang yang cengeng hanya gara-gara seorang lelaki. Ia memfokuskan dirinya untuk membahagiakan orang tuanya. Tujuan utamanya kali ini adalah menabung agar ia bisa pergi ke Amerika, untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana jauhnya Amerika itu. Hinata yang masih _freshman_ di sekolah dasar belum tahu apa-apa tentang benua serta samudera biru yang mengelilinginya. Tapi siapa yang bisa melawan keoptimisan seorang Hinata?

Jangankan melawan. Apa yang dia lakukan pun hanya dia dan Yang Di Atas yang tahu. Ia tidak mau membocorkannya pada siapa pun, karena bertemu dengan Naruto adalah impiannya saat ini.

Saat-saat menuntut ilmu di sekolah dasar. Hinata masih hanya berteman dengan Ino, Sakura, Tenten, dan Kiba. Ia tidak bisa bergaul dengan anak-anak yang lain karena semenjak kakak sepupunya, Neji Hyuuga meninggal, ia sempat kehilangan optimisme untuk mengenal orang lain. Tapi untung masih ada teman-teman masa TK-nya. Jadilah ia cewek pemalu dari sekolah dasar, hingga ia menuntut ilmu di Fakultas Psikologi Universitas Konoha.

Nilai-nilai rapor Hinata yang tinggi membuatnya dengan mudah lulus ke perguruan tinggi. Ia menjadi sorotan para dosen karena kecemerlangannya. Sampai ia ditawari untuk menjadi asisten dosen oleh hampir semua dosen di Universitas tempatnya belajar tersebut.

Hinata yang pada masa kecilnya cantik, tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kian memesona setiap pertambahan umurnya. Rambut indigo yang dulu sebahu, sekarang telah terurai sampai ke pinggang. Mata _amethyst_nya semakin bersinar, memancarkan kelembutan dan kebaikan hatinya.

Dengan alasan ingin mandiri, Hinata memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen dimana ia hanya tinggal sendiri tanpa _maid_ yang membantunya. Ia juga bekerja sebagai penulis lepas untuk sebuah majalah. Bisa dibilang, Hinata adalah gadis yang _perfect_ luar dalam. Yah, meskipun ia juga punya kekurangan tentunya. Ia sering menangis tanpa sebab yang pasti.

Hinata baru pulang dari seminar hasil ketika ia mendapati sebuah surat terselip di bawah pintu apartemennya. Ia kemudian mengambilnya dan menaruh surat tersebut di meja belajarnya, memutuskan untuk membacanya nanti setelah ia membersihkan diri.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Hinata mengambil surat tersebut. Ia tersenyum membacanya.

"Mungkin aku ada waktu untuk ini .."

_Tunggu aku …_

**0oOo0**

_Brussh .._

Deru ombak langsung menyapa pendengaran Hinata begitu ia sampai di pantai Tamma. Ia tersenyum melihat laut lepas yang berwarna biru. Ini adalah kali pertama ia pergi ke pantai selama menjadi mahasiswi. Ia kemudian memarkirkan motor yang dikendarainya, dan kemudian berjalan menuju pinggir pantai.

Begitu ia menjejakkan kaki jenjangnya di pasir, Hinata langsung melebarkan kedua tangannya, merasakan hembusan angin yang sedikit menerbangkan rambutnya.

"Oh ya, sebenarnya untuk apa aku kesini tadi. Ah, kenapa aku bisa lupa sih.." gumam Hinata sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sesuatu.. atau seseorang. "Mana sih? Katanya mau bertemu di pantai ini, tapi malah sepi tidak ada orang begini. Jangan-jangan aku ditipu lagi. Huft .."

Hinata membuka tas selempang kecil yang dibawanya, mengambil surat yang tadi terselip di pintu apartemennya. Kemudian membacanya kembali untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah mendatangi tempat ini. Beginilah kira-kira isi surat tersebut.

Hai Hinata. Aku adalah bagian dari masa lalumu. Jika kamu ingin bertemu denganku, datanglah ke pantai Tamma sore ini. Aku juga ingin memperlihatkanmu sesuatu.

Surat itu tidak mencantumkan nama pengirimnya. Tapi Hinata tetap ingin bertemu dan datang ke pantai yang ia pijak sekarang ini. Hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada orang di pantai yang agak terpencil ini.

Hinata kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan di tepi pantai ini. Membiarkan pasir putih bersentuhan langsung dengan telapak kakinya.

"Ada untungnya juga aku kemari. Aku ingin melihat _sunset_!" katanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi tunggu, sepertinya aku tahu tempat ini," lanjutnya.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya, dan menemukan sebuah bangunan tua yang ia kenali sebagai kedai yang dulu didatanginya saat dia haus pada darmawisata TK-nya dulu!

_'Seharusnya aku sadar dari tadi…'_ hati Hinata berbicara. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Mencari _spot_ yang bagus untuk melihat matahari tenggelam. Setelah menemukannya, ia berjalan ke titik itu dan duduk tanpa alas sambil bertopang dagu. Ia lalu bergumam menyanyikan lagu favoritnya.

_Srekk …_

Suara langkah seseorang sontak mengagetkan Hinata. Pribadi penakutnya mulai menyeruak keluar. _'Bagaimana kalau ada hantu? Perampok? Preman?'_.

"KYAA. J..jangan bunuh ak..aku. Kumohon …" ucap Hinata begitu ia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa selain warna hitam karena orang tadi menutup matanya.

"Hihihi …" orang itu tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata yang kekanak-kanakan. "Kau tidak berubah ya, Hinata-_chan_?" lanjutnya.

_'S..suara ini, siapa?'_

"L..lepaskan tanganmu kumohon. Aku tidak bisa melihat siapa kamu .."

"Baiklah.." orang itu kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Hinata. Dengan pelan-pelan, Hinata membalikkan wajahnya dan terbelalak melihat siapa orang itu.

"Hai Hinata-_chan_. ." orang itu menyeringai lebar melihat Hinata yang memandanginya seperti sedang melihat hantu.

"N..Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Ahaha, aku pikir kau telah melupakanku. Ternyata tidak.."

Hinata mengambil tas selempangnya, memperlihatkan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"I..itu. Ka uterus menyimpannya? Padahal itu kan sudah sekitar enam belas tahun yang lalu, Hinata-_chan_. _Sugoi .._" Orang yang bernama Naruto itu kemudian menyentuh barang yang diperlihatkan Hinata tadi. Sebuah gantungan kunci yang berbentuk wajahnya yang sedang nyengir lebar.

"Emm, ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kau kesini, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata setelah selesai memasang gantungan kunci di tempatnya semula.

"Hm? Kau sendiri, Hinata-_chan_?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"A..aku sedang menunggu seseorang yang mengirimkanku surat ini.."

"Oh, apa katanya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Begini_. Hai Hinata. Aku adalah bagian dari masa lalumu. Jika kamu ingin bertemu denganku, datanglah ke pantai Tamma sore ini. Aku juga ingin memperlihatkanmu sesuatu._ Aku penasaran siapa, j..jadinya aku datang kesini," Hinata teringat sesuatu, "Bukannya Naruto harusnya di Amerika?".

"Aa. Aku baru sampai kemarin pagi-pagi sekali, Hinata-_chan_. Apakah orang yang kau tunggu itu sudah datang?"

"Sepertinya ia tidak akan datang, Naruto-_kun_," jawab Hinata lirih.

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang, kalau akulah yang mengirimimu surat itu, hm?" kata Naruto sambil melirik Hinata jahil. Sontak Hinata langsung _blushing_ melihat tingkah Naruto.

"_U..Uso_. J..jangan bercanda deh, Naruto-_kun_. Nggak lucu.." jawab Hinata sambil mencoba meredam kegugupannya yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Aku jujur, Hinata-_chan_. Aku yang mengirimimu surat itu, hehe .. Dan seperti yang kubilang di surat itu, aku ingin memperlihatkanmu sesuatu, Hinata-_chan_,"

"J..jadi? Ini benar-benar dari Naruto-_kun_?" Naruto mengangguk saja sambil merogoh kantung celana _jeans_ biru yang ia pakai. Hinata menebak-nebak kertas apa yang dikeluarkan Naruto dari kantungnya tersebut.

"Harapanmu, Hinata-_chan_…"

"Eh?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda bahwa ia belum mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto sekarang ini.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak tahu apa ini, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Tidak. Coba beri tahu aku apa isinya.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Iya. Baca saja. Siapa tahu aku bisa ingat .."

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Hmm, Aku senang mendapatkan botol ini. Bentuknya sangat lucu dan berbeda dari yang lain yang biasa kulihat. Menuliskan harapan ya? Kata _Kaa-chan_, aku sebaiknya menjadi psikolog saja, jadi mungkin itulah harapanku. Meski pun aku belum tahu apa itu psikolog.." Naruto berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas. Diliriknya Hinata yang masih memandanginya tidak mengerti.

"Terus?" tanya Hinata.

"Dan yang kedua. Harapanku yang kedua adalah, ah, aku malu mengucapkannya. Hihihi. Err, harapanku yang kedua adalah bisa bersama denga. ."

"STOP!" seru Hinata. Dia sudah ingat. Sangat ingat. Ini adalah surat yang ia masukkan ke dalam botol yang ia dapatkan dulu sewaktu darmawisata TK! Dan pertanyaannya adalah mengapa surat itu sekarang ada di tangan Naruto?

"Eh? Kenapa, Hinata-_chan_?" Naruto sebenarnya tahu mengapa ia diberhentikan oleh Hinata. Tapi ia sedang ingin menjahili teman masa kecilnya ini.

"S..sudah. A..aku sudah i..ingat. T..tapi kenapa bisa di tangan Na..naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ceritanya panjang, Hinata-_chan_. Tapi intinya aku waktu itu sedang _surfing _di Miami dan menemukan botol aneh itu. hehe .."

"O..oh"

"Sepertinya, harapanmu ini belum ada yang terwujud ya," ucap Naruto sambil memandangi matahari yang sebentar lagi terbenam.

"I..iya"

"Bagaimana kalau kita lewati saja dulu harapan pertamamu, Hinata-_chan_? Hehe. Kita wujudkan saja harapanmu yang kedua .."

"E..eh?"

**OMAKE**

"Benini teman-teman. _Tou-chan_ku pindah tugas ke Amelika. Jadi _tou-chan_ bilang Nalu halus ikut. Kami akan belangkat siang ini. Makanya Nalu ingin membelikan kalian kenang-kenangan kalena telah menemani Nalu main selama ini. Hiks..maafkan Nalu. N..nalu sebenalnya nggak mau pelgi. Tapi _tou-chan_ bilang kalau ini kehalusan," kata Naruto sambil terisak. Shizune menenangkannya. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, seseorang murid di sudut sana meneteskan air matanya.

Satu-persatu mereka berpelukan dan menerima tanda perpisahan dari Naruto. Yaitu gantungan kunci yang berbentuk wajah Naruto sendiri. Tidak ada yang menangis, tapi kentara kalau mereka semuanya sedih. Sedih karena tidak akan ada lagi yang menjadi biang keributan di kelas Genin ini, selain Kiba dan Lee.

"N..Naluto-_kun_?" ucap Hinata saat gilirannya untuk menerima tanda pamit Naruto. "J..jangan lupakan kami ya..".

"Tentu, Hinata-_chan_.." Naruto memberi Hinata gantungan kunci yang sama dengan yang diberikannya pada teman-temannya yang lain.

"A..aligatou, Hinata pacti menyimpannya .." kata Hinata sambil beranjak dari hadapan Naruto.

"A..ano. Hinata-_chan_?" panggil Naruto lirih. Tapi Hinata sudah tidak mendengarnya karena ia telah duduk di tempatnya yang berada di sudut belakang sebelah kanan.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, bergumam kecil,

_Aishiteru yo, Hinata-_chan …

**FIN**

**Bagaimana pendapat kalian, readers?**

**Gomen kalau mengecewakan ..**

**Tapi terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini ya ..**

**Leave a review, please?**


End file.
